La viuda de Masen
by Marie Cullen Black
Summary: La viuda de Masen. Se estremeció con el pensamiento. Edward había muerto." Nos hemos quedado solas". Pensó, haciendo eco de las palabras de la viuda. ¿Quién era la viuda aquí? Ambas. Las viudas de Masen. Solas. Mal Summary *solo el comienzo*


**Les dejo aquí una idea... es algo que llego a mi mente, aún si no les gusta, la escribiré aunque no se publique. Dejenme saber :D (mantengan una mente abierta)**

* * *

Isabella Swan jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en el que conocería a la bella y rubia Tanya. Y mucho menos aún se imaginó que ella necesitaría su ayuda.

Estaba sentada en su pequeña biblioteca, rodeada de los libros que la habían acompañado a lo largo de su vida en los momentos de soledad, tristeza, perdida e incluso felicidad. Mantenía _crónica de una muerte anunciada _ abierto sobre su regazo, dando sorbos a su té de canela de vez en cuando. Vanessa acaba de marcharse con su gran barriga de 6 meses de embarazo por delante. Habían estado juntas gran parte del día, ella había llegado muy temprano para hacerle compañía, habían platicado de todo y nada. Una vez iniciada la tarde, la embarazada tuvo que marcharse a su cita con el médico del pueblo, y es que una embarazada debe mantener sus obligaciones de embarazada. Después de su partida, Bella se quedó sola, ya que Sue se había ido unos días de vacaciones. Preparó su té y se instaló en su sillón favorito de un desvaído color café; había estado en su familia por generaciones, había sido renovado varias veces, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Cuando era pequeña observaba a su padre sentarse en él. En ese tiempo era de un naranja encendido.

- Me aclara las ideas – le dijo su padre cuando ella le preguntó por qué usaba siempre ese y no otro de los muchos que había en su casa – Y las ha aclarado durante generaciones. Un día será tuyo Bells.

Y ese día llegó cuando Charlie Swan murió por un fallo en el corazón, dejando un lugar desocupado de padre y abuelo en el mundo.

Trataba de poner atención al libro y sumergirse en el asesinato de Santiago Nasar, cuando súbitamente alguien llamó a su puerta. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. No estaba esperando a nadie.

Abrió la puerta con una mueca en su rostro y se quedó estupefacta. En su puerta estaba una mujer, de unos 40, con una cabellera rubia- cereza que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Iba vestida impecablemente con una falda lápiz, tacones y una chaqueta que estilizaba su figura: era muy atractiva. Pero sobre todo eso había algo que perturbaba a Bella, la miró a la cara. Sus ojos azules reflejaban dolor, pérdida, sufrimiento e incluso un poco de miedo. Tan pronto como fue consciente de la presencia de Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Nos hemos quedado solas – sollozó. Bella estaba confundida, una mujer extraña estaba abrazándola justo en frente de su casa y ella no estaba muy segura de qué debería hacer. Después de dudar durante unos momentos más la tomó por los hombros y la apartó un poco. La mujer le dio una frágil sonrisa y se apartó de Bella, las lágrimas aún estaban por todo su rostro arruinando su maquillaje. Cuando pudo recuperar su voz, le explicó quién era.

- Tanya – se presentó y no necesitaba decirle su apellido. Bella sabía exactamente todo sobre _esa _ Tanya – Tanya Masen.

Y en ese momento con el Masen aun retumbando en sus oídos recordó la frase inicial Tanya "_nos hemos quedado solas_".

La esposa de Edward Masen estaba en su casa, había venido desde Chicago por alguna razón que Bella no llegaba a comprender ¿venía a decirle qué? ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Iba a reclamarle? ¿Después de tantos años?

No es como si Tanya ignorara el hecho de que Bella y Edward habían estado viéndose durante los últimos años, cada vez que podía, él iba a visitarla. Y ella siempre lo supo. Es más, Bella recordaba claramente que Edward se lo dijo

- ¿Y no le molesta? – le preguntó perpleja, después de enterarse que Tanya sabía la verdad. Él se había encogido de hombros y continuó trazando círculos en su espalda desnuda.

- Las cosas no son de esa forma entre nosotros – le respondió con voz segura – no diré que no la amo – Ella trató que esa declaración no le afectara y no tuvo mucho éxito. Edward le había explicado que se podía amar a más de una persona a la vez, pero que él dijera que amaba a Tanya, le dolía y mucho ¿La amaba a ella? – Pero ella lo sabe, se lo he dicho porque no tenemos secretos. De todos modos ella ha tenido hombres, también. Es mejor ser claros desde el inicio y – suspiró un poco exasperado – no importa con cuántas personas nos… involucremos, al final quedamos nosotros, ella es mi esposa y yo soy su esposo, nosotros sólo… - ella se había puesto de pie para ir al baño rápidamente, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo poco que significaba para él y mucho menos oírle decir que él era de Tanya.

Y ahora mirando a la bella cara de Tanya, supo que ella había sufrido también. A pesar de que no le _importara_, Tanya había sufrido tanto como Bella o no estaría allí. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo pasar, no fue nada extraño, fue casi como si fueran viejas conocidas, amigas incluso amigas que han compartido sus secretos y sueños desde siempre. Eso es lo que parecía. La sentó en un sofá enfrente de ella y le ofreció un poco de té. Repentinamente Tanya comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, Bella casi bufa de desesperación, tantas lágrimas estaban empezando a cansarla, se aguantó su disgusto y fue paciente, cuando la rubia se hubo calmado le clavó su mirada azul aún vidriosa por las lágrimas.

- Eres la única que me comprende, tú y yo somos iguales – Bella hizo una mueca ante semejante afirmación, ella no se consideraba nada parecida a Tanya, de hecho estaba bastante segura que no quería ser como ella. Para nada – Lo amaste tanto como yo. Nosotros no teníamos secretos, sé que sabes eso. Nadie puede entenderme, sólo tú. Le entregaste tú vida y yo la mía. Le pertenecíamos. Aunque él nunca nos perteneció del todo.

Bella se quedó rígida en su asiento, Tanya acababa de poner en palabras lo que ella siempre sospechó: que ambas eran de él, pero él no era de nadie. Le dolió: aún después de tanto tiempo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza. Y al parecer Tanya fue alcanzada por el dolor de nuevo, cubrió su cara con sus manos y en ese instante todo tuvo sentido.

La rubia estaba ahí para decirle algo importante, no quería reclamarle nada, sólo compartirle _algo_. Tal vez debería sentirse un poco agradecida por su presencia, la verdad era siempre mejor que la ignorancia. Incluso podría pensar que era bueno saber qué había pasado en vez de vivir toda su vida con la incertidumbre del paradero de él, pensando que había dejado de quererla. Pero la verdad era que no se sentía agradecida para nada, _ eso _ era algo que ella hubiera preferido no saber. Nunca.

La viuda de Masen. Se estremeció con el pensamiento. Edward había muerto.

_ Nos hemos quedado solas_. Pensó, haciendo eco de las palabras de la viuda. ¿Quién era la viuda aquí? Ambas. Las viudas de Masen.

_Solas._

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen, es algo ¿raro? creo, tengan en cuenta que está no es una historia de romance entre Bella- Edward o Tanya-Edward, es más sobre algo así como a amistad, tampoco quiero que piensen que Edward es un cretino por no dejar a Tanya bla bla bla, y que Bella es una tonta por no dejarlo, lo pensé creánme. Pero todo tiene su explicación aún si no tiene mucho sentido y nos hace enfadar, todo irá pasando con el tiempo. Esto solo es el comienzo, se los dejé para que me dijeran que pensara, ¿continuo? ¿lo descarto? hay muchas ideas y les mostraré todas para que eligan cuál desarrollo, como dije en el inicio es algo que escribiré aunque sea sólo para mi. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, así que porfis dejenme saber. Si deciden que si quieren leerla no la subiré inmediatamente porque no está terminada así que llevara un poco de tiempo porque quiero subirla ya que este terminada para que las actualizaciones sean seguidas. Un saludo! **


End file.
